


A Mother's Love

by APA0927



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believer Queen, Gen, Regal Believer, regalbeliever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APA0927/pseuds/APA0927
Summary: Regina's love for Henry. Regal Believer one shot with little bit of Outlaw Queen.





	A Mother's Love

It was one afternoon in Storybrooke, Regina was sitting in front of her coffee table holding her book of spells when she heard someone bolted inside her mansion. She stood up, turned around and saw David holding a sword with an angry expression.

"I want to see him." He said and placed the sword beside her neck.

She shouted, "Henry, come down!" And she continued, "You won't need it." She was referring to the sword placed beside her neck.

A few seconds later Henry ran down the stairs and Regina turned around to face him. "Go get your things. You'll come with David. I don't love very well. I was not capable of it for a very long time. I remember that if you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you. Just know that I love you very much." When his mom finished what she saying, he ran upstairs to get his things. He still felt doubtful of the things that Regina said because she was still the Evil Queen in his eyes.  
When Henry left to get his things, she looked back at David and said, "You better take good care of my son, make sure that nothing bad will happen to him and always love him, understand?"

"Yes. We'll make sure of it." He answered with conviction and once again, Henry ran down the stairs and finally walked away from the white mansion with David beside him.  
She was left alone, again. She knew she can't blame anyone but herself for this misery. She let herself to fall into darkness. It was her decision to learn and use magic to inflict pain to everyone but in the end she just kept hurting herself even more. That was when she realized something.  
Her son is better off without her.

She went upstairs and to Henry's bedroom. She sat on his bend and held onto his pillow and cried until it was so hard to breathe. The pillow was covered with her tears and smudges of makeup. She then went to her room and looked for a pen and paper.  
When she found a pen and paper, she sat down at her vanity table and went on to write something. She then pulled out her suit cases and started packing. After two hours of packing her stuff, she ended up with two large suitcases and one small travel bag. She brought it down placed it at the compartment of her Mercedes. Before leaving, she left the note inside Henry's room and when she was outside she had a last look at her house for twenty eight years.

Things must come to an end.

Without a last look, she went inside her car and drove.

When Henry went with David that day, he did not even look back to see the pain and hurt in her mother's face. He walked away with a smile in his face, thinking that he was finally free from her. He was free from the Evil Queen. He was happy that he's with his real family, Snow, David, and Emma.  
The town was so quiet after that day. No one saw Regina go out of her mansion. No one saw her in her office or in the town hall. Henry was starting to get worried. Not worried for her mother's life but for the life of his so-called real family.

Two weeks of silence in the town and Henry decided to go back to the mansion to check if his mother was up to something.

"Mom!" He called her for like five times and was answered with silence. He went on to check the kitchen where his mother usually cooks him breakfast or dinner but she wasn't there. He proceeded to her room and again, silence.

She might not be there, he thought. He then went to the next place where he thought she would be, her vault. He was the only one who has access to it from the mansion. He scanned the place, but she wasn't there either, only some empty bottles of he thought was potions. Why would she need it? For what? He asked himself.  
The last place he could think of was his room; he forgot his room so he went back to the mansion. He entered his room and scanned it. He saw an envelope with his mother's hand writing and it was addressed to him, her little prince, it was now making sense why she would always call him his little prince.  
He opened the envelope and read the letter.

"To my little prince,

For sure by now, you are wondering where I am. I had to do this for you and for myself. I took a small trip. I know this is the best thing to do right now. I want to redeem myself. I want to be a better person. I cannot do that here where people always look at me with anger painted on their faces. I promise you, when I come back you'll be proud of me like you were before even if the price I have to pay is to not see you or hold you.  
I just want you to know that I love you Henry. I will always love you and I will do anything for you. I know your happiness lies with the Charmings. I just want you to be happy and I hope you are. I love you and I'll miss you.

Love,

Mommy"

When Henry finished reading her letter, that was the time he realized that he was sobbing terribly. He could not breathe.

It was my fault, he thought.

He was feeling guilty for pushing his mom away. His mom that took care of him and loved him from the start when his real mother could not do it for him.

How could he be so cruel? He thought again.

He may be feeling guilty but Henry was raised by Regina to be a smart and wise young man. He rationalized that maybe it was for the best for her mom. Maybe she'll be good again and the town will not be mad at her. She said that she'll come back and Henry hoped that it would be soon and it will not take her long.

With a red and puffy eyes, he left the mansion and prayed that she'll come back soon because truth be told, he misses her. Storybrooke is not the same without her.

She drove past the town line felt gush of air hit her, she knew it was magic. She thanked God silently that the potion worked, she did not forget anything when she passed through the town line.

She drove and drove for hours, she did not where she would go. After more than 8 hours, she reached the state of New York. It was so different from Storybrooke, Maine. It was full of life and very busy. She went on to find a hotel to stay for a while and found a spacious but affordable one. She rented the room for week whilst she finds an apartment to stay in for a longer period while she redeems herself.

Before her stay in the hotel ended, she was lucky to find an apartment for herself. It was far different from the castles she used live in or her mansion in Storybrooke. It was a cozy 2 bedroom apartment. It was still a little bigger for just one but far from she used to have.

A week later while she was getting used to a new environment, she got a job. Again, it was far from what she did as a queen or mayor. She was hired to give lessons to kids, horse back riding to be exact. This was the life she always wanted, she said to herself. Thinking of Daniel, she looked up in the sky and said, "Thank you. I love you."

Meanwhile in Storybrooke, it has been over a month since the residents saw their Mayor. There were people that were wondering where their hated mayor was and there were those that did not care, at least the town was peaceful. Henry on the other hand knew that his mother was not in town anymore but he kept coming to the mansion every other day to check if she came back already.

One month turned into two, two turned three, three turned into a year, a year turned into two, two turned into five and still, no Regina in sight. The residents did not bother to look for her. It was now run by the Charmings, Mr. Gold or Rumplestiltskin did not bother them anymore. The town is very much stable so why do they need for their lost mayor but Henry's guilt and anger grew each day that his mother did not come back.

After five years of waiting, Henry being 16, Emma let him go outside of the town. She wanted Henry to explore the world outside of their little town. At first she did not let him go alone, she used to tag along but when Henry got used to the world outside, she gave him permission to go alone. That was when he started to look for her.  
Since he still had school, he was only allowed to go out during the weekends and those weekends outside of Storybrooke were used to look for her. It was after five months when he had a pretty solid lead to where she was staying.

The address led him to a high rise building. He went inside and talked to the receptionist. He asked, "Is there a Regina Mills living here?"

"Oh kid, there is no Regina Mills living here. May I know your business with her?" The receptionist asked.

"She's my mom and I'vr been looking for her. The lead said that this was where she lived." He said and with a teary.

The receptionist was moved to his story, she looked to the list of residents again said, "We have a Regina M. Locksley here. I can fetch you to her room."

Henry was doubtful but went with the receptionist to the 20th floor. It was not the penthouse but that was where the bigger apartments were situated. They rang the doorbell and a short, brunette women answered the door.

Henry's eyes widen when he saw who it was.

It was her, his mom.

Mom!" He said and immediately hugged her. Henry's a little taller that she was already. And it took Regina by surprise before she could responded. She hugged him back and very tight. The receptionist left them and Regina let Henry inside.

"How did you find me?" Regina asked.

"I have my ways mom. I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too my prince." She said.

"Why did you not come back?" He asked but before she could answer him, the door swung open and small boy came running to her and a tall man followed after the small boy. 

The boy jumped to her and said, "Mama!"

Henry's eyes widen again. Did the boy just called Regina, mama? He now had the answer to his question. It was clear to him that he was already replaced. He just did not know if the boy was adopted like him or her own flesh and blood. He should not feel jealous, he thought. It was his fault, he pushed his mother too far. He's matured enough to know what to do. He stood up and walked towards the door. Regina followed him and said, "Henry wait! Let me explain, please."

"It's okay mom. You don't need to explain anything. I just want to know something, is the big guy your husband and the boy is your kid?"

"Yes. His name is Robin and yes that's our kid, your brother, Roland." She said, smiling genuinely to his son.

"I gotta go. I don't to intrude any more further. I'm happy that you are happy now." He said smiling but his eyes betrayed him.

"Henry, please don't go yet. I'll explain everything to you. I want to know everything about your life while I was don't go back there at this hour. It's too late. Stay here." She was   
begging him to stay and looking at her eyes, he said yes and they went back inside the apartment.

When they were inside, Robin and the small boy was at the living room, playing. "Robin, this is Henry, Henry this is Robin and this is our son Roland." She introduced him and Robin shook his hand.

"Come, let's have dinner." Regina said and they all went to the dining area. Thank God Regina prepared enough meals for all of them. They ate in silence, feeling the a great amount of pressure in the air. When they finished, Robin said that he would clean up the table and wash the dishes, Henry volunteered to help. He wanted to talk to him alone so Regina grabbed Roland and cleaned him.

"Robin, thank you." Henry simply said, breaking the silence and awkwardness around them.

"For what?" Robin asked.

"For loving and taking care of mom when I could not." He replied.

"Henry, Regina is not difficult to love. You don't have to feel guilty. And yes, I know her past." He said smiling at Henry.

"You know about Storybrooke?" Henry asked curiously.

"Yes, and beyond that." He said smiling again.

"How?" He simply asked.

"Well, I'm from the same realm, just so you know but I don't have magic like Regina." He was smiling again and chuckled at Henry's expression.

"Who were you in the Enchanted Forest? How did you end up in here?" He was really getting curious.

"Well, I'm Robin Hood." Before he could continue, Henry asked again. "Robin Hood? You're far from a fox but can you shoot arrows?"

"Storybooks here were kind of twisted, just like how twisted your mom's story. Yes, I can shoot arrows and when the curse struck, I was sent here instead of Storybrooke, but I did not care. I was given a new identity and living a good life, so I have nothing to complain." He explained simply to Henry.

Just after they were done washing the dishes, Regina showed up in the kitchen. "Getting acquainted?" She asked with a smirk, looking very happy.

"Yes, mom. I was getting to know him. He's really cool, mom. I'm happy that you are happy." He said. Regina nodded and smiled at him and said, "Can I talk to you, Henry?"

Henry left Robin in the kitchen went with Regina to a room where he'll stay the night. He was the first one to talk, "Mom, I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for what I've done to you in the past. I should've been more thankful to you for taking care and loving me when Emma could not. And a while ago, I was totally wrong for my actions. I should have not felt jealous of Roland and went out without saying goodbye." By the the time he end, he was nearly crying.

Regina replied, "Oh my little prince, you don't don't have to feel sorry. It was my fault for lying to you, for making you feel like your crazy. I totally understand why you resented me before. And as for your action a while, it was fine. I actually found it cute that you felt jealous but don't worry. I'll love you and you'll always be my little prince." After she replied, she hugged him tightly like there was no tomorrow.

"Please come back to Storybrooke, mom. You can bring Roland and Robin there. The mansion is still your. No one occupied it since you left. Everything was still in tact. I always made sure that it was cleaned. Please mom, come back." Henry pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"Henry, I would love to but I can't. I know the citizens are still furious, what I did to them and their families was unforgivable. You know, you're always welcome here. So tell me about your life for the past five years."

Henry was disappointed that her mom don't want to come back to the town but he understood where she was coming from. The night was spent of sharing stories of the events in their lives for the past five years. Both of them were happy that both were living a happy life. Regina found out that it was now Snow running the town and David and Emma are both working in the sheriff station. He also told her that Mr. Gold married Belle and Regina was shocked to know that Emma and Killian, Captain Hook were dating. Henry found out that Robin is Regina's soulmate. It was very late when they finished sharing stories. Regina kissed Henry's forehead and said I love you just like what used to do to him before he went to sleep. When Regina went out of the room, Robin was waiting for her. He kissed her passionately which she reciprocated and said, "I love you my queen. I'm so happy for you. This is just the beginning. Just know that I'll always be here for you."

"I love you too, my thief. You, Henry, and Roland were second chance."


End file.
